Grandmother Raven (Canon, Wizard101)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Grandmother Raven 'is one of the three cosmic beings in the ''Wizard101 mmorpg. She was created not long after The Creator created Bartleby. She was made to counterbalance both Bartleby and Spider's existence. Where Spider was Shadow and Chaos, Raven was Light and Order. She is regarded as one of the wisest characters in the game and planned to destroy the Spiral, and kill Grandfather Spider. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 1-A Name: Grandmother Raven Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Embodiment of Light and Order Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Magic (Can use all forms of magic), Life and Death Transcendence (The cosmic beings transcend life and death), Immortality (Type '''1, 3''' and '''9; Ravens true divine body exists independently from her mortal form), Teleportation (Teleportation is the primary form of movement in the game), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Life Manipulation (Life magic focuses on the ability to create life from nothingness), Morality Manipulation (Powerful Life magic can turn peaceful things savage), Healing (All schools of magic can heal), Earth Manipulation (Can cause earthquakes), Death Manipulation (Death magic allows users to grant death to whatever they wish), Necromancy (Through the power of Death Magic, users can control the dead), Life-Force Absorption (Spells such as the Call of Khruhlu can drain the opponents life-force, as can most spells of the death schools), Fear Manipulation (Death magic allows users to pull fears out of themselves and unleash it on the enemy), Willpower Manipulation (Death magic allows users to strengthen their own will), Summoning (Can summon minions from any of the schools of magic), Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Magic), Transmutation (Has complete mastery over every single school of magic; Balance magic is the power of transmutation), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of his spells working on his opponents to 100%, as well as decrease the chance of an enemy being able to us their powers and abilities by 100%), Soul Manipulation (Can rip out someone's divine spirit and essence), Regeneration Negation (At least Mid-Godly; Grandmother Raven can kill the Divine Paradox despite his ability to regenerate after his body and essence are destroyed. This should scale to The Creator), Acausality (Type 4''' and '''5; Mortals view time as the past and the future, however, the three divine beings view time as an illusion, and exist outside the past and future, as well as the wheel of existence), Space-Time Manipulation, Creation (Created the land, skies, stars and the entire universe), Law Manipulation/Order Manipulation(Can control the concept of law/oder across the entire multiverse and brought the concept of order into the multiverse), Physics Manipulation (Can control the very concept of physics across the entire multiverse, Light Manipulation (Raven could bring light to the entire Spiral), Sealing (Can seal opponents in paradox chains of magic, each chain holding an infinite amount of magic of life, death, myth, storm, fire and ice), Precognition (Can see far into the future, even millenas ahead), BFR (Can send beings to different points in time), Existence Erasure (Can erase beings to the point they did not exist in the first place), Power Bestowal, Resurrection (Can resurrect beings from the dead, even the undead), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Brought light and order to the entire Spiral. These concepts form and shape all of reality, and Raven can control them to redraw the multiverse to her image. These concepts can survive independently of anything else in existence), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Is the multiversal embodiment of Light and Order), Sleep Manipulation (Can likely use Bartleby's Titanic Lullaby), Regeneration (High-Godly; The Player could regenerate after his body and soul were destroyed. Raven and the other cosmic three can regenerate after the destruction and erasure of the whole multiverse with themselves inside it. Even if erased on a conceptual level, they can return), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible, Non-Existent and Non-Corporal beings), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Passive Power Nullification (Scaling from Bartleby's "Dispel All", which can nullify any abilities associated with the seven schools of magic, Shadow Magic and conceptual magic. Can nullify the damage of attacks by 100% and regenerative abilities by 90%. And also Spider's Shadow Magic), Petrification, Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Dream Manipulation (Can manipulate the dreams of others and enter their dreams), Animated Shadow (Can summon an animated Shadow Creature to aid her in battle), Resistance Negation to Magic (Immunity to attacks, much less resistances, can be pierced by high tier characters), Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation (Forced The Storm Titan to destroy Spider's heart, and could control the entire race of titans if she wanted too), Resistance to the following: Death Manipulation (Divine beings, and those with sufficent magic, can survive in the death jungle, which is filled with death magic, which grants that to those who aren't strong enough), Transmutation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption (Should be resistant to all schools of magic. Resistance from the lower gods is considered outright immunity), Water Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Spider would not be able to control Raven), Power Absorption (Via Shadow Magic), Probability Manipulation (Scaling from The Aeythr Titan, who can cast magic despite the probability of him doing so has been reduced to 100%), Law Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Chaos Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Petrification and high resistance to Magic (Exists to perfectly counterbalance Grandfather Spider and Bartleby, and can stop their actions via sheer force of will) Attack Potency: Outerverse level '(Can unravel existence if she wanted too. The infinite multiverse is stated to only be an echo of existence, implying there are things beyond it. Created the rings of Mandalla to remind mortals that to her, time is an illusion, and that she is beyond life, death, time and existence as a whole. Superior to a concept of nothingness, a transdual force that has no opposites, yet is its own opposite and is beyond logic and understanding) '''Speed: Irrelevant '(Comparable to Bartleby) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level '''(Can tank attacks from Spider who is comparable to her) '''Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: The Eyes of Time Intelligence: Supergenius; Grandmother Raven is stated to be the wisest character in the game and is therefore for smarter than The Player, even being stated to be beyond our comprehension. Her magic is so complex that Spark, even with his quantuam nanotech could not breach it. Knows every single detail about the multiverse inside and out. Stated she views time as an illusion and her true power and knowledge is beyond the wheel of existence. Created The Eyes of Time, which granted Bartleby omniscient view of the past, present and future. Omniscient with The Eyes of Time. Weaknesses: None notable Category:Tier 1 Category:Zenkaibattery1